


(S'en)voler

by LyriaMelody



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirty Jesper Fahey, M/M, Minor Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Minor Nina Zenik/Matthias Helvar, one sided Kaz/Jesper
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaMelody/pseuds/LyriaMelody
Summary: Wylan Van Eck va enfin pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ en intégrant l'université de sa ville. Il va connaitre la liberté, pour la première fois depuis de longues années, et tout ce qui va avec. Faire des choix, prendre des décisions difficiles et surtout, n'avoir aucun regret.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	(S'en)voler

Wylan faisait tout pour ne pas regarder l’horloge suspendue au mur face à lui, c’était certainement la chose la plus compliquée qu’il avait eu à faire aujourd’hui. Le café était pourtant rempli d’étudiants qui travaillaient ou qui buvaient leur café en discutant entre amis mais il s’ennuyait, ce job n’était en aucun cas stimulant et il regrettait tous les choix qui l’avaient mené à être là aujourd’hui. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il finit par céder et regarda l’heure. Plus qu’une demi-heure avant la fin de son service. Légèrement moins frustré, il saisit un torchon et nettoya le comptoir, ne faisant pas attention au nouveau client qui entra. Ce n’est que quand il releva la tête, souhaitant savoir si une minute était passée, qu’il vit un homme de l’autre côté du comptoir, qui le regardait. Wylan lâcha le torchon, tenta de se tenir droit et afficha un sourire forcé. 

**\- Bienvenue au Ketterdam Café, que puis-je vous servir ?** sa voix était presque robotique tant il répétait ce discours à longueur de journée.

Le jeune homme, qui devait avoir environ son âge, ne répondit pas immédiatement, l’observant un instant. Wylan se sentit mal à l’aise et il avait l’impression que c’était exactement le but de cet homme. 

**\- Un café noir, sans sucre.**

Sa voix était profonde, riche et glaciale. Wylan frissonna sans pouvoir s’en empêcher et acquiesça avant de prendre une tasse afin de préparer la commande. Il plaça la boisson chaude sur le comptoir. Le jeune homme le remercia, paya et se dirigea, en s’appuyant sur sa canne, vers une table au fond. Wylan le regarda faire, intrigué. Le client s’assit, reposant sa canne à côté de lui et sortit un ordinateur de son sac noir. Il se mit à taper rapidement sur le clavier de ses mains gantées et, en quelques instants, il sembla plongé dans son travail. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Wylan continua de l’observer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il n’arrêta que lorsqu’un nouveau client entra dans le café. Encore une fois, c’était un homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, il était plus grand que lui cependant et était tellement beau que Wylan baissa immédiatement les yeux, rougissant comme un adolescent. Il s’insulta mentalement et espéra que le client ne l’avait pas vu réagir ainsi. Ce dernier s’était suffisamment avancé pour pouvoir poser une main sur le comptoir, forçant Wylan à relever la tête et à devoir regarder l’autre homme dans les yeux, sans faire attention au magnifique sourire de ce dernier.

**\- B-Bienvenue au Ketterdam Café, que puis-je vous servir ?**

**\- Je vais prendre un thé vert et ton plus beau sourire.**

Wylan ne fit que rougir davantage. L’autre garçon n’en fut que plus amusé encore. Wylan lui tourna le dos afin de préparer la commande.

**\- Tu viens d’arriver en ville ?**

Surpris que le jeune homme lui fasse la conversation, Wylan fit de son mieux pour lui répondre avec un semblant d’assurance.

**\- Non, je vis ici depuis des années.**

**\- Vraiment ? Je ne t’ai jamais vu dans le coin, ni même à la fac.**

**\- C’est parce que je viens juste de m’y inscrire.**

Il se retourna et posa la commande du client sur le comptoir.

**\- C’est une très bonne nouvelle alors, on se reverra bientôt.**

Le garçon lui fit un clin d’oeil, paya et s’éloigna. Wylan baissa les yeux sur ses mains, tentant de ne pas rougir de nouveau. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir ainsi, il supposait que c’était juste le stress de ce nouveau job étudiant qui le mettait dans cet état. Relevant les yeux, il vit que le jeune homme avait rejoint le client à la canne, qui était encore penché sur son ordinateur, n’ayant même pas réagit à l’arrivée de l’autre.

Lorsque Wylan finit son service, une demi-heure plus tard environ, les deux garçons étaient toujours là, plongés dans une discussion, et il leur jeta un dernier coup d’oeil intrigué avant de laisser un autre étudiant prendre le relais au comptoir. Il se dépêcha ensuite de rentrer chez lui, n’ayant pas envie d’arriver en retard.

* * *

Le lendemain, Wylan se réveilla très tôt, il ne travaillait pas aujourd’hui mais il avait rendez-vous à l’université pour visiter son futur nouveau logement. Avec le peu d’argent qu’il gagnait en travaillant au café, il allait devoir vivre en colocation et il espérait tomber sur un bon colocataire.

Excité, mais aussi nerveux, Wylan se prépara à sortir aussi rapidement que possible. Il était devant la porte d’entrée lorsqu’une voix l’interpella, derrière lui.

**\- Wylan.**

La voix n’était pas agréable du tout et Wylan se figea sur place, attendant de savoir ce que son père, Jan Van Eck, allait bien pouvoir lui reprocher.

**\- Où vas-tu ?**

Il se retourna et vit son père en haut de l’escalier. Il le regardait avec dédain, son air ne changeait presque jamais.

**\- J’ai rendez-vous à l’université. Pour le logement.**

Son père ne dit rien, descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait de Wylan et s’arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Wylan ne prononça pas un mot, sachant déjà ce que son père allait dire puisqu’il répétait la même chose depuis des mois.

 **-** **Je te préviens, tu n’as qu’une seule chance. Si jamais tu échoues misérablement, comme avec tout ce que tu as fait dans ta vie, je t’enverrais très loin d’ici et tu ne recevra plus aucun soutien financier de ma part.**

**\- Oui, Monsieur.**

Jan l’étudia quelques instants puis fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier de s’en aller. Wylan n’attendit pas une seconde de plus pour déguerpir, il n’avait aucune intention de rester en la présence de son père plus longtemps qu’il ne le fallait. Il sortit donc de la maison, qui était plus un manoir en quelque sorte, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la propriété, passant devant la voiture qui attendait là. Il n’avait plus le droit d’être conduit par le chauffeur de la famille depuis qu’il avait été décidé qu’il irait à la fac car son père ne voulait pas qu’il y ait des risques supplémentaires qu’il soit reconnu comme étant un Van Eck. Ce fut donc en bus qu’il arriva devant le campus de l’université. Celui-ci était de taille moyenne, abritant un nombre respectable d’étudiants avec un bon choix de cursus. Wylan avait déjà choisi le sien évidemment et il espérait que son choix était le bon. 

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau des logements étudiants et une gentille dame l’accompagna jusqu’à l’appartement, lui annonçant que son colocataire était déjà installé depuis quelques jours. Elle lui ouvrit puis lui donna les clés, l’informant qu’il devrait venir la voir de nouveau au bureau dès qu’il aurait fini de visiter, avant de s’en aller, le laissant seul face à la porte ouverte. Il entra avec prudence, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après tout, son colocataire n’était visiblement pas présent et il était simplement là pour visiter de toute façon. Le couloir qui menait jusqu’au salon était étroit et vide, rien ne montrait que quelqu’un y vivait déjà. Wylan espérait que cela voulait dire que son colocataire était ordonné comme lui et aimait que tout soit propre. Cet espoir mourut lorsqu’il entra dans le salon. Celui-ci était une pièce tout à fait ordinaire, avec tout ce qui était normalement présent dans un salon, excepté pour les quantités de cahiers et autres papiers qui trainaient un peu partout, y compris sur le sol. Wylan se demanda si une fenêtre avait été laissée ouverte et que tout ceci était l’oeuvre d’une bourrasque de vent car ce désordre y ressemblait beaucoup. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas marcher sur les papiers éparpillés au sol, Wylan traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers le second couloir qui devait probablement mener aux chambres. Il était propre, contrairement au salon et cela donna un léger espoir à Wylan qui espérait encore que le bazar était véritablement dû à une bourrasque. Il essaya d’ouvrir la première porte sur sa droite mais elle était fermée à clef, il supposa donc que c’était la chambre de son colocataire. Il visita ensuite la salle de bain, qui n’avait rien d’extraordinaire, et sa chambre, qui était bien plus petite que celle qu’il avait actuellement mais au moins, ici, il y serait libre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il revint dans le salon, afin de finir sa visite, que la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. Il écouta à peine les bruits annonçant l’approche de son colocataire, le stress de ne potentiellement pas bien s’entendre avec lui faisant battre son coeur plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité, et attendit que l’autre étudiant se montre enfin. 

Il apparut enfin à l’entrée du salon, sa canne à la main, et vraisemblablement aussi froid et non sociable que lorsque Wylan l’avait vu la veille, au café. Wylan ne s’y attendait pas et il eut un mouvement de recul, manquant de peu de marcher sur une feuille traînant à terre. Il se ressaisit, ne voulant pas paraître idiot devant celui qui pouvait facilement rendre sa vie plus difficile si jamais il ne s’entendait pas avec. Il fit un pas vers l’autre jeune homme qui resta silencieux. Wylan lui tendit la main.

**\- Um, salut, je suis Wylan, ton nouveau colocataire.**

L’inconnu le fixa quelques instants puis secoua la tête. Wylan abaissa doucement sa main, sa poitrine le serrant légèrement.

_ *Est-ce que j’ai dit quelque chose de stupide ? Il me déteste déjà ? L’année a même pas commencée… Je n’y arriverais jamais.* _

Le garçon le fixa encore quelques longues secondes qui parurent gênantes pour Wylan, il ne savait pas s’il devait dire quelque chose. Et puis, enfin, l'inconnu prit la parole.

**\- Je ne suis pas ton colocataire, il devrait arriver bientôt.**

**\- Oh…**

Une vague de soulagement se répandit en Wylan. Il n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait pu survivre un an en colocation avec ce garçon. Rassuré, il décida qu’il pourrait au moins tenter de soutirer quelques informations à cette personne qui connaissait certainement son colocataire.

**\- Tu es ami avec lui ?**

Silence.

**\- Non.**

Rien de plus. Wylan comprit qu’il n’allait certainement pas obtenir plus que ça. L’autre étudiant regarda l’état du salon avec désapprobation mais s’avança tout de même jusqu’à la table basse où étaient éparpillés des cahiers ouverts. Il y jeta un coup d’oeil rapide.

**\- Si tu n’es pas ami avec. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es entré ?**

Le garçon se tourna vers lui.

**\- La porte était ouverte.**

Perdu, Wylan le regarda se diriger vers les chambres, étant clairement à la recherche de quelque chose. Et effectivement, il revint dans le salon quelques instants plus tard, un cahier à la main. Wylan s’était avancé vers le couloir menant aux chambres afin de tenter de voir ce qu’il faisait et il dû rapidement regagner le salon lorsqu’il le vit sortir de la chambre de son colocataire. Il ne savait pas s’il était censé dire quelque chose ou si son colocataire était au courant que ce mystérieux garçon fouillait sa chambre quand il n’était pas là. L’inconnu passa devant Wylan, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il se stoppa avant de véritablement sortir du salon et se tourna vers Wylan. Il l’observa un instant de plus et lui tendit sa main gantée. Wylan la serra et l’autre garçon lui lâcha rapidement la main.

**\- Kaz. On se reverra bientôt.**

Et sur ce, Kaz sortit, sans un mot de plus. Laissant Wylan seul dans ce petit salon, à se demander s’il avait vraiment pris la bonne décision.


End file.
